Benjamin Krupp
Principal Benjamin "Benny" Krupp is the Mutant Violence Spider/Giant Crab principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He has a long and bitter history with two fourth grade students named George and Harold due to their constant pranks, wisecracks, and comic books. Because of the effects of a Mutated, Mr. Krupp's alter ego is Demon Spider, which he is totally unaware of. He and his alter ego are voiced by Ed Helms and Frank welker in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Personality Mr. Krupp is an unbelievably nasty principal. He distributes detention slips to any student doing for even the most minor infraction, but just so long as they are unfortunate enough to cross his path and he has proof they did do so (though in one case, he punished George and Harold by not allowing them to have cafeteria food and lets them bring their own lunches in his office to keep an eye on them even though he had no actual proof). He once blackmailed George and Harold into doing all his daywork and even giving them extra homework in exchange for not getting "killed every day for the rest of their lives". He even tore out the last seven pages of the book, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", to make the plot sound more realistic, assumingly cutting the book off right before the Grinch's heart grows. His hatred towards George and Harold goes to the point where he tries to find a way to get rid of them (even if it meant that they would be killed) or (to a lesser extent) separate them somehow. In the ninth book, he was greatly happy that Tippy Tinkletrousers was going to destroy the duo and willingly told the Turbo Toilet 2000 where George and Harold hang out in the eleventh book, so they would be gone. Also when George and Harold flunked their "Super Secret" tests, Mr. Krupp and the faculty were greatly overjoyed that Harold flunked the fourth grade because that would mean he and George would no longer be in the same grade and thus have completely different paths. Despite being really nasty, Mr. Krupp does show forms of kindness. He will readily punish anyone who is bullying his nephew Kipper. Kipper just needs to yell out for his uncle and explain to him what happened though Kipper usually makes it look like he was bullied in front of his uncle (For example: after Kipper punched a little girl in the stomach, Kipper claimed to his uncle that the girl's stomach hit his first). Mr. Krupp always believes his nephew's claims no matter how illogical they would seem. Appearance Mr. Krupp wears a short-sleeved white shirt with a brown tie, dark green pants, brown shoes, and a toupee. As a mutant, a 9.4 meters (31 ft) giant behemoth vemon crab/Spider (Cancer) with 4 eyes, 2 giant claws, with as a poisonous jab Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie In the film, Mr. Krupp is bent on busting George and Harold of their multiple pranks they had done to him and the other staff, though he finds it upsetting that he hasn't gotten any evidence to have them punished. He also hates their Captain Underpants comics as he forbids them from creating any in the school grounds, even tearing up their latest one detailing the origins of the superhero, much to their horror. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention called the Toilet 2000 Turbo Toilet 2000 made by the school's local snitch Sneedly Melvin Sneedly. With that in mind, Krupp happily decides to place George and Harold in separate classes in order to annihilate their friendship and their pranks. But before Krupp could fill up the paperwork to make it happen, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno-Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. However, this quickly backfires when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua, thinking he is a real superhero with superpowers. The boys discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a secret identity, to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady Edith. The boys even learn (after exploring his house) that Krupp might not be as evil as they thought, but has rather been lonely for most of his life. Eventually, Krupp turns back into himself after a rainstorm occurred, learning that George and Harold have started a fair at the school without his knowledge. Having enough of their antics, Krupp angrily sentences the two boys to separate classes, much to their discomfort. Despite being satisfied that he finally punished the boys as promised, Krupp finds himself moping in boredom after looking at the casserole that Edith made for him, feeling so depressed that he never got a chance to ask her out on a date. During the fight against Tinkletrousers Professor Poopypants and the Turbo Toilet 2000, the boys being shock when Krupp was mutated by the Kraang into a gigantic violence horrible poisonous Giant Crab (Carcinus) with 4 eyes to attack the boys and violence, savage, evil act like a donkey, how ever when autobots ranger to sent to Tommy's house but the boys has a escape into a school with Autobots named Smurfette, and get spacebridge to autobots's base, Toothless and hiccup smash his chest and killed and fall down and crash King Hydra's back, getting destroy both creatures and killed by the Francine (Locked in the Library) with autobots use the magic the fire balls. Mythology The creation of the constellation is explained in Greek mythology by the short-lived association of the crab Karkinos with one of the Twelve Labors of Hercules, in which Hercules battled the multi-headed Lernaean Hydra. Hera had sent Karkinos to distract Hercules and put him at a disadvantage during the battle, but Hercules quickly dispatched the crab by kicking it with such force that it was propelled into the sky. Other accounts had Karkinos grabbing onto Hercules' toe with its claws, but Hercules simply crushed the crab under his foot. Hera, grateful for Karkinos's effort, gave it a place in the sky.1 Some scholars have suggested that Karkinos was a late addition to the myth of Hercules in order to make the Twelve Labors correspond to the twelve signs of the Zodiac.20 Giant crab.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Cured Mutants